


Heartwarming Surprise

by btamamura



Series: MakoHaru [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Haruka is worried about Makoto, knowing he's actually apprehensive about moving to Tokyo, far from the familiarity he's known for eighteen years. Hopefully, he can find a way to comfort and reassure him.Very brief mention of a mature subject but non-explicit, rated to be safe.





	Heartwarming Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Though my first one here so far, this is my second MakoHaru fic. I wrote this one specifically for my personal Birthday Countdown one-shot challenge where I do a one-shot focusing on the characters featured in the countdown image of the day. Today, the focus is on Makoto and Haruka.
> 
> These two are in a romantic relationship so there is a slash warning. There is no language warning, but there is very brief mention of them having made love but is not explicit. Still, I thought I should warn about that. Finally, there is a potential for OOC as I am still grasping these two when it comes to writing them.
> 
> With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy this!

Within a couple of weeks, the move to Tokyo would be finalised. Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto had found the apartments they'd be calling home as they attended their universities in order to further pursue their dreams.

Haruka knew Makoto well, and he knew that as the time drew nearer, the slightly younger male would become a little more apprehensive. It would be his very first time living away from his family, while Haruka had been used to it for a few years.

Of course, Makoto being the selfless person he was, chose not to express how he really felt about the move, especially so as to avoid causing his parents to worry and his siblings to further demand he stay with them.

It was just because Haruka could read Makoto so well that he was able to notice it. There had to be something he could do for him, but what? What would be appropriate?

***

Haruka had finished packing another box. Most would be going into storage so it wouldn't just gather dust as it sat in his unoccupied bedroom. Makoto's mother would be making sure it wouldn't lose its homely feel so he would be able to return as if he'd never left it.

He looked at a photo resting on his desk, one of the few items he would pack last. It was of him and Makoto when they were younger and had first taken swimming classes together. He couldn't help the tender smile that formed as he gazed upon it, fondly recalling their first day. He still had the dolphin keychain he'd received for free upon enrolment, the one Makoto had also wanted but, again because of his selfless nature, wound up giving to Haruka while choosing a clownfish instead.

They'd come so far together. From their first meeting when they became neighbours, to the day their friendship was cemented by Haruka helping Makoto up after he'd tripped over in the sandbox, the many years of festivals, swimming, class trips and eventual new friendships. So many years of experiences, culminating in both of them leaving the small town of Iwatobi, moving to Tokyo with big dreams in their reach, as long as they work for them.

The smile faded as Haruka realised that not only would it be their first time away from the cozy seaside town that was always home, it would be their first time they wouldn't be neighbours. They were attending different universities after all, they had to live closer to their chosen so commuting wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

It was no wonder Makoto was feeling apprehensive. If Haruka had time to think about it, he was a bit apprehensive too. For the very first time in eighteen years, they'd be further apart in physical distance longterm than ever before. They could call each other, text each other, meet up when classes and training weren't in the way, and sure they were a train ride away.

But, there was security in them living so close to each other. If Makoto had been forced to watch a scary movie, he would duck over to Haruka's because he knew he'd be safe. If Haruka experienced loneliness, he was always welcome at the Tachibana residence. It was a matter of walking up and down steps, and their homes were always in view.

Haruka lifted his gaze away from the photo as his mood dropped slightly. His blue eyes caught sight of another photo, their first date. Of course it had been at an aquarium, and of course Makoto had chosen it because he knew how much Haruka loved the water. Someone else had taken the photo, and while their posing of Makoto with an arm around a not-quite-smiling Haruka's shoulders didn't give much away, Haruka at least knew the truth behind it. He remembered Makoto's heart beating against his back, the warmth of the half-embrace and how both actually wished they could do like the couple that gave them the idea to have a photo taken in the first place and share a sweet kiss.

Haruka knew Makoto had the same photographs, along with those of the teams they'd been part of over the years - first with Nagisa and Rin, then with Ikuya and Asahi, once more with Nagisa and Rin though Rei was also in the picture due to being part of the school team, and finally one with Nagisa and Rei. Haruka also had the team photos, though they graced his walls rather than his modest desk.

An idea struck. He knew what he could do for Makoto, to try to help him feel a little less apprehensive about the coming big move.

***

Two weeks flew in the blink of an eye. They were having a party with Gou, Nagisa and Rei. Rin would've been with them, but he'd already departed for Sydney, Australia. It was a modest, bittersweet farewell party. The three younger students had given them both a new wall clock each as a housewarming gift, since it had been decided neither would be having a housewarming party due to needing to focus on final preparations before classes started.

Haruka had something for Makoto too, but he wanted to wait until the others left. He knew Makoto well enough that he was certain he'd rather the others not witness his reaction. That worked out perfectly as he wanted Makoto to be the only one who could see it.

***

Makoto stretched as he saw Nagisa, Rei and Gou depart. "I'll have to get going myself too."

"Stay the night."

"Eh? Ehh, well, I'll have to call my parents first to let them know. Tomorrow is our last day here..."

"Yes, and I understand Ren and Ran would want to spend as much time with you as possible before then. I'm sorry, I was being selfish."

"No, it's alright. I can spend all of tomorrow with them. No, _we_ can spend all day with them. They'll miss you a lot too, Haru."

He nodded. "Just as I'll miss them." He loved Ren and Ran as much as if they were his own siblings. He enjoyed playing with them whenever he would visit the Tachibana family. Sure, they were sometimes a little overbearing, but not once did it bother him.

"I'll quickly call my mom. Did you want to take a bath before bed?"

He nodded. "Take as long as you need to."

Makoto nodded and smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss Haruka's cheek. "I'll meet you in your room."

"Alright." He hesitated slightly, but soon left, making his way to the bathroom.

***

Haruka made sure not to soak for too long that evening; as much as he loved water, he knew Makoto would be waiting for him. It would be their last night together for what would surely be a long time.

Makoto looked up as Haruka entered the room. "Welcome back, Haru-chan."

"Drop the _-chan_ ," he murmured as he moved to his desk.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Haru. You're packing your photos last too?"

"I'd rather they not get mixed up with what will be going into storage." He picked up the parcel sitting atop it. He handed it to Makoto, his gaze slightly averted. "Here. This is for you."

Makoto's green eyes widened, as did his smile, as he accepted the gift with heartfelt gratitude. "Can I open it now?"

Haruka nodded.

He carefully tore away the paper, not wanting to damage what was inside. He let out a quiet gasp of awe. "Haru, this is..."

"Makoto, we're both apprehensive about this move. You moreso because it's your first time alone. Don't deny it, I could feel it coming off of you for the last couple of weeks."

"I wasn't too obvious though, right?"

"It's just me who noticed."

"Haru..."

"This is going to be our first time apart, we won't be neighbours and may be unreachable for any reason. I painted this as a reminder that, no matter where we are, we'll always be together."

Makoto's smile became a little shaky as he looked at the canvas in his hands once more. It was almost the same as the photo from their first date at the aquarium, if only for a single difference. They were sharing the kiss they'd wanted to. "Mm. I know we'll always be together, even if apart. You're in my heart, Haru."

Haru stepped forward and leaned down, cupping Makoto's cheek. "Just as you're always in mine, Makoto." 

"Haru..." He leaned into the familiar touch.

Haruka leaned in a little closer, stopping only a hair away. He read Makoto's eyes, saw the _please do it_ shining in them.

They closed the gap at the same time, their lips coming together as they shared a passionate kiss.

***

Passions had run high that evening and by the end of it, they cuddled together under the sheets, devoid of the clothing they'd previously worn. Makoto held Haruka close. "Hey, Haru?"

"Mm?" Haruka slowly returned the embrace.

"You know I won't be able to display your painting, right?"

"It's not for display. Keep it somewhere only you know about, and look upon it whenever you feel lonely. I poured my feelings into it, feelings that are only for you."

Makoto smiled. "Alright. But, you know, it's not fair you gave me something but I didn't."

Haruka shook his head, cuddling closer. "I have already received everything from you. I'll always think of that when I am unable to reach you."

"Haru..."

"Makoto..."

"Alright. Even if I tried to insist you'd refuse it." He chuckled fondly. "But, what is it that you've already received?"

"Fond memories and your heart. I need no more than that."

Makoto kissed the top of his head in response, unable to think of any appropriate words. 

"I love you, Makoto."

"And I love you, Haru-chan."

Just that once, Haruka decided against telling him to drop the _-chan_ , his heart and mind too full of Makoto to feel bothered by it.

**Author's Note:**

> After note: Remembering Haruka is talented at art helped inspire this. I'll eventually get to the past stories about these two, such as the day their relationship changed from platonic to romantic and even the date mentioned in this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You don't have to comment but those and kudos, as well as constructive criticism, are more than welcome. No flames though, please.


End file.
